


并非死亡将我们分离

by Sophieeeee



Series: 提肖：不是爱情的若干故事 [2]
Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 吐花症, 花吐症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “症状就是在哪个时候出现的，提图斯当时还不知道这意味着什么。”





	并非死亡将我们分离

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/gifts).



载着肖邦的马车在不甚平整的道路上摇摇晃晃地行走着，马蹄一下下踏在送别者的心头。提图斯有些后悔自己没有再检查一次那个鲁莽的车夫是否绑好那些沉重的行李。无论如何，肖邦的确是离开了，小小的车厢消失在道路的尽头，雾气沉甸甸地压在友人的肩头。

症状就是在哪个时候出现的，提图斯当时还不知道这意味着什么。他皱着眉头将舌头上的东西吐在手帕上，细小的白色花瓣在方布上几乎无法辨清。

“怎么了？”

提图斯摇摇头，翻手握拳将手帕塞在口袋里。

-

肖邦离开波兰后仍然与他保持着频繁的通信，就好像他从未离开一般。当提图斯在聚会上听一个徒有虚名的钢琴家演奏的时，他的耳边响起肖邦隐晦的批评与调侃；他推开窗户欣赏晚霞在天边静静燃烧的时，感到自己的双眼与肖邦思念家乡的心灵相连；他看到一个女郎的裙摆在巷口翩然卷起，想起肖邦表白的克制言语。就好像肖邦从未离开一般。他将信匣的信件一封封拾起，昏黄的灯火之下一枚细长花瓣轻巧地躺在盒子的底部，提图斯不知道自己为何留着这枚花瓣。它已经干枯泛黄，精巧的纹路凸显着，像是所有死亡却不得安葬的生命的代表，像是一个永恒的等待，然而它在等待什么，提图斯无从知晓。

-

他第二次离开肖邦的时候感到自己的身体也变得更轻了，许多年前肖邦带着一部分的他离开了波兰，而他现在离开了肖邦，也心甘情愿地留下了自己的一部分以陪伴肖邦——肖邦用一个面颊上轻若无物的亲吻作为交换，提图斯心想这就足够了。

他在马车里摇晃着，坐在他对面的修女浑浊的双眼在他的脸上不住地扫视，他身边的妇人紧紧抱着怀中的包裹，而斜对面的先生紧闭双眼，假装自己睡着了。

提图斯侧过脸努力看向道路边的肖邦。他还站在那里，双手背在身后，模糊的身影像是一场梦境。提图斯想跳下车与他再最后拥抱一次。他的喉咙为了这个念头而发紧干涩，他咳嗽的时候生理性的泪水涨得眼眶通红。修女睁大了眼睛，她看起来悲伤而疲倦。

提图斯看向掌心，一枚白色的花瓣在他手掌的纹路里蜷缩着，像是母亲怀里安眠的幼儿那样纯洁而平静。

-

提图斯不住地咳嗽，有时他怀疑自己张嘴说话的时候那些白色的噩梦会像瀑布一样汹涌而出，但大部分的时候它们只在他独处时才出现。在他试图入睡的时候落在枕头上，在他给肖邦回信的时候停在他的笔尖任由墨水染黑。他不太明白那是什么品种的花，或许肖邦知道。他会把花夹在信里寄给肖邦，那是很可爱的花瓣，而肖邦喜欢亲近自然——如果这花瓣不是显得越来越不详，他知道他会的。他还会玩笑般地提起自己的异样，“你的朋友变成天生的魔术家，肖邦，”他会这样写，“他很希望你尽快拜访他在波兰安逸的小庄园，他愿意为你做一场单人免费演出。”

肖邦频繁在信件里表现出思念，他询问家人亲友的近况，他回忆家乡的风景，他提起他们童年时玩耍的趣事。请不要烦心，我相信文件很快就会办妥的，提图斯在信纸上写着。然后他又将那些苍白薄弱的词句一行行划去。他将信纸揉成一团，连带信纸上皱巴巴的花瓣一起投在地上。

-

路德维卡在一个雨夜敲开了提图斯的门。他将悲伤的女人迎入会客室的时候止不住地咳嗽，近乎喘不过气来。路德维卡担忧地看着他，抿紧的嘴唇苍白而单薄。她交给了他一封信。“弗雷德里克没有写完它。”路德维卡的声音在提起弟弟的名字时颤抖着，可是她的肩背依然挺直，拒绝依靠身后柔软的靠垫。

第一天的时候他没有读信。他送走了路德维卡，在庄园的门口独自伫立许久。他已经送走了一个又一个肖邦家的人，他心想。他们从不轻易拜访，他心想。他们只是在你的生命里渐渐离去，他心想。

第二天的时候他忙于事务，忘记了那封信。

第三天早上他醒得异常早，鸟儿在他的窗前喋喋不休地叫唤着，他习惯性地抹了抹嘴角却摸了个空。他将被子掀开，瞪着眼前的空虚发呆。肖邦的信件在他的床头柜前静悄悄地搁置着，既不催促他，也不肯自动消失。提图斯叹了口气。他打开了那封信，就好像打开无数封普普通通的信件一样，他的手没有抖动，他的鼻子也没有酸涩。他一行行读着肖邦思绪散漫的文字，近来的打算，身体的不适，围绕着他的蠢货们，没有写完的作品。肖邦拍着他的肩膀，歪着脑袋，眼里闪烁着光彩。

我的朋友，肖邦写道，吻你，千千万万次。

提图斯将嘴唇贴在肖邦的笔迹上，泪水模糊了他的视线。他意识到自己已经三天没有咳嗽了。


End file.
